Accidental Love
by LimeiRar
Summary: An AU in which Sgrub never existed and the trolls are around 7 sweeps old. Feferi had never talked to any trolls other than Eridan, but a slip of the hand meant that wouldn't last for long. Rated M for future Gamfef sex.
1. A Happy Accident

**Chapter 1: A Happy Accident**

Feferi floated into her aquatic home and greeted the young cuttlefish that skittered around her feet. She glubbed over to her desk and scrolled through her friends list on Trollian. She saw that five trolls were online, one of them Eridan. She pressed her screen and automatically typed in an overly friendly hello to her moirail. It was only when she heard the ding of a reply and turned around to see what Eridan had written back that she realised her mistake.

Gamzee Makara, the purple-blood who lived near the ocean had replied to Feferi's message to Eridan. It seemed as though she had accidentally sent the greeting to Gamzee. Her face turned a deep fuchsia when she realised what she had sent an almost complete stranger.  
'CC: )(—EY –Eridan! I )(ad t)(e B-EST day! I went swimming with all of t)(e little fis)(ies and t)(ey were so CUT—E! T)(ere was a newly )(atched baby and )(e )(ad t)(e CUT-EST littlee fins! Nofin could ruin my day now! 38D'  
As Feferi read over what she had written, her face grew a deeper shade of her royal blood colour. Bubbles floated around her head as the breath hitched in her gills as she read his reply.  
'HeY tHeRe FeFeRi. ThAt'S a MoThErFuCkIn BeAuTiFuL dAy YoU hAd BuT i ThInK yOu Up AnD sEnT iT tO tHe WrOnG bRo. BuT iF tAlKiN's WhAt YoU wAnT tO mOtHeRfUcKiN dO tHeN i'M aLl Up FoR gEtTiNg My MoThErFuCkIn ChIlL oN.'  
So he noticed. But he seemed to be very understanding and didn't make fun of her like she thought he would. Gl'bgolyb had always said that those in the lower castes hated the royal bloods. Though Gamzee was still a highblood, Feferi had always thought he was probably like the others. Like what Gl'bgolyb had told her. Like what Eridan warned her of. She decided not to keep him waiting long and typed an apology for her clumsiness.  
'I am so sorry gamzee! I am so clamsy! I didnt realise w)(o i was typing to but i guess i would like to talk to you if you are as free as you say!'  
'HeLl YeAh PrInCeSs. TeLl Me MoRe AbOuT tHaT bEaUtIfUl MoThErFuCkIn DaY yOu WeRe TaLkInG aBoUt. DiD yOu NaMe LiTtLe FlIpPeRs?'  
Feferi smiled to herself. Finally, she was talking to a troll other than Eridan and he seemed really nice (if not slightly out of it)! She giggled to herself while typing her next reply.  
'Whale, i did not name him but i do think flippers is a GR-EAT name! He was pretty hard to sea because he was so small and very blue like the ocean itself!'  
She thought back to the little fish she had found earlier. He looked very healthy and was very friendly with her. She had played with him for a while, getting to know what his likes and dislikes were, welcoming him to the big pond that is Alternia. It was at that point that Gamzee had replied.  
'SoUnDs MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcUlOuS fEfErI. i'D lOvE tO sEe SuCh A mIrAcLe SoMeTiMe. YoU wAnNa ChIlL uP aT mY pLaCe SoMeTiMe AnD yOu CaN tElL mE mOrE aBoUt ThAt CuTe MoThErFuCkEr.'  
Feferi was taken aback by this. She had just been invited to the hive of a troll other than her moirail. What would Eridan think? Oh, Eridan could shove it up his blowhole. Feferi was going to say yes. She was going to go to Gamzee's hive. But now she had to find the right way to say yes.  
'I would LOV-E to go to your )(ive gamzee! But I do not know if my lusus would like it if i went to the )(ive of someone i )(ardly know! –Especially a troll w)(o seems so nice!'  
She deleted the last part and sent the message. She blushed at her choice of words prior to her alteration. Why would she type that? And more importantly, why did she delete it? Of course she knew the answer; Gamzee was someone new! And new, as a rule, is very exciting. And exciting can make anyone nervous. The noise sounded again and Feferi read over Gamzee's message and grinned a sharp-toothed grin that spread far across her face.  
'WeLl If YoU'rE nOt FeElInG tOo MoThErFuCkInG uP fOr LeAvInG yOuR lUsUs I gEt ThAt BuT iT pUtS a ReAl DoWnEr On My MoThErFuCkInG jOy Of Me ThInKiNg YoU wErE gOiNg To Up AnD vIsIt Me In My HiVe. I wAs GeTtInG rEaLlY mOtHeRfUcKiNg ExCiTeD.'  
This made Feferi very happy. She didn't realise how much she was giggling or how giddy she felt just by talking to this new troll.  
'W)(ale i cannot do somefin that makes you sad! I will try to come over tomorrow. I )(ope my lusus lets me go! –Even if s)(e doesnt I will try to find a way to get t)(ere!'  
She smiled a small, pleased smile. She didn't quite know how she was going to pull it off, what with Eridan always watching out for her so much. She knew Gl'bgolyb would support her no matter what, but Eridan was like a subsequent lusus; always showing disapproval of her wants. She loved him, she really did, but he could be so overbearing at times. Gamzee responded to her.  
'ThAt Is So MoThErFuCkInG gReAt To HeAr, FeFeRi. I'lL mAkE a FrEsH pIe JuSt FoR yOu.'  
'A pie? W)(at is in it?'  
'MoThErFuCkInG sOpOr SlImE. iT's A mIrAcLe HoW dElIcIoUs ThEy ArE.'  
Feferi was slightly put off by that. Sopor slime in a pie? That couldn't be healthy.  
'O)(! T)(at is definitely different! But i t)(ink i mig)(t pass on t)(e pie. T)(ank you for t)(e offer t)(ough!'  
'WeLl If PiE's NoT wHaT yOu MoThErFuCkInG wAnT tHeN i GuEsS i'Ll KeEp SoMe MoThErFuCkInG fAyGo FoR yOu SiS.'  
'W)(ats t)(at?'  
'JuSt ThIs MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcUlOuS eLiXeR oF mIrAcLeS.'  
'W)(ale t)(at doesnt sound so bad! Keep one fresh for me!'  
She giggled to herself and couldn't stop smiling. Nothing seemed to be able to upset her in that moment. All that mattered was that she was going to finally meet Gamzee, this troll who offered her drinks she had never heard of before and made her giggle madly to herself and had the strangest typing quirk she had ever seen before. She wondered what he looked like. If he was tall or short, had a scowl or a smirk or a smile, what kinds of horns he had and the clothes he wore. He sounded so interesting, so different from what Feferi knew. She had seen the Makara hive before on some of her further away hunt for injured fish. She hadn't seen Gamzee before, though she knew he would sit at the beach. He always left a little butt print in the sand and some green slime, which Feferi now assumed was sopor slime. She would sometimes look at that butt print and wonder who the owner of it was. She knew it had to be someone with a nice butt. If not, their butt print would be much different.  
'I sUrE wIlL pRiNcEsS. yOu JuSt GeT oN oVeR hErE aNd It'S aLl YoUrS.'  
She liked the way that sounded. It was almost like he was daring her. Her heart beat quickly in her chest. She let out a short breath. Excited. She was so excited. This was a fantastic, terrifying experience and she was so excited for it.


	2. Accidental Flushed Feelings

**Accidental Flushed Feelings**

Feferi's thoughts swirled in her mind like a whirlpool of mixed emotions. She was so happy to be leaving the ocean at last, but also sad that she was going to have to lie to those dearest to her to get out there. She was so excited to be meeting someone new, but also scared that he might not like her.  
It was the day that she was going to go to the surface. Her gills spread wide with a tingling nervousness that she had never experienced before. She didn't change anything about her outfit; if he didn't like who she was then she didn't need him. Though she desperately wanted him to like her. She brought along her double trident for safety. She had never been to the surface before. Who knew what kind of dangers awaited her? After telling her fish friends where she was going and bidding them goodbye, she swum down to Gl'bgolyb to ask for freedom of the ocean for a while.  
"Hello, Gl'bgolyb! How are you doing today?" She started, being cautious not to sound like she was up to no good.  
Gl'bgolyb responded in her language of indiscernible 'glubs' that Feferi understood to be "Hello, Princess. I am doing well. What would you like to talk about?"  
Feferi bit her lip lightly and decided to go for it:  
"I was just going to let you know that I am going to the surface of Alternia today. I will be back later in the day when the moon is about to set."  
Gl'bgolyb made a noise that sounded like a small groan.  
"But Feferi, are you sure you are ready to go to the surface? There are horrible things there."  
"Gl'bgolyb, I am going to be eight sweeps old soon! I think I can handle more than the waters of the deep by now! And I will only be visiting a friend."  
"Who is this friend?"  
Feferi held her head high as she answered because she knew what the response would be before she uttered the name.  
"The purple-blood, Gamzee Makara." She closed her eyes shut before listening to Gl'bgolyb's response.  
"A Makara? But I have heard the youngest Makara is insane and consumes bad things that turn his mind to mush!"  
Feferi considered that before answering.  
"It's not like I'm flushed for him! We are friends, and I want to see the surface!"  
Feferi was confident Gl'bgolyb would break now.  
"…As long as you're safe. Are you taking your royal weapon?"  
"Of course I am, Gl'bgolyb! What do you take me for? Don't worry! I'll be fine. I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
And with that sorted out, Feferi swum to Eridan's hive to receive the inevitable yelling.

Only there was no yelling or Eridan for that matter. It seemed as though he had already gone for one of his visits to the surface and hadn't come back yet. Feferi decided to leave him a note, telling him that she had left to visit Gamzee Makara while he was gone. Gl'bgolyb had agreed to let her go, so really it didn't matter if Eridan approved or not. She put that in along with her signature smiley face.

It was time. She was really going to do it. She swum as fast as she could, zooming past fish and sunken treasures belonging to long forgotten plunderers. She slowed as she spied the beach that had the butt print and then emerged from the water, hair sopping wet and clothes clinging to her. She decided that because there was no water to get in her eyes, she didn't need her goggles on.

She looked around for a bit. There was the butt print in the sand and the green sopor slime next to it. She heard a faint honking sound from inside the hive. It was a large hive, though not as large as her palace.  
"Gamzee! It's me, Feferi!" She called out. She hoped he could hear her. It became apparent that he could when a very tall, very lanky male troll strolled out of the door holding a can with a grin spread across his face. He had long, curly hair and sharp horns that stuck in the air. His t-shirt looked like he had worn it the previous day and his polka-dot jeans hung loosely on his hips revealing a pair of dark purple boxers.  
"Hey, Feferi. Motherfucking fantastic to see you." He held out the can to her. "Faygo. As promised." His smile grew bigger. She tried to walk over to him and not fall over but her legs wobbled slightly. Walking was hard for a sea-dweller who had never been on dry land before. It felt strange; her muscles had to work in a completely different way. Gamzee saw this and walked over to her in one long stride, picked her up over his shoulder and took her inside. Feferi didn't know whether to laugh or cry out for help. She simply stared as the ocean became the inside of Gamzee's hive.

He placed her gently in a pile of horns and sat next to her in it. Once again, he held out the Faygo can. Feferi accepted the offer and opened the can with a satisfying 'pshck'. She took a swig and Gamzee looked at her with an anticipating smile.  
"Mm! Tasty. I've never had anything like this before!" She looked over at her host. He looked very happy to hear that.  
"Yeah, sis. Faygo is a motherfucking miracle. I can't enough of the stuff." He chuckled, sending shivers down Feferi's spine. "I'll join you in a motherfucking drink."  
He pulled out another can, opened it and promptly took a swig.  
"You know, my lusus was so worried about me being here but I don't think you're as dangerous as she says! You seem really nice!" Her face flushed a little as she realised that she said it out loud.  
"You're motherfucking miraculous as well." He said smiling. There was something about the way he looked at her that made Feferi want to hide her face in embarrassment.  
"Wow." She breathed out. "Thank you, Gamzee."  
"Ain't anything to be up and thanking me for. It's the motherfucking truth, princess."  
She giggled and took another drink. There wasn't much room in the horn pile, so they were sitting rather close together. Her heart was beating so loudly she could hear it. She looked into Gamzee's dark purple eyes. They seemed to have begun changing from black already. Hers were still deep dark pools surrounded by yellow sunlight. She felt so young looking up at him. It was then that she realised they had been staring into each other's eyes for quite some time and cleared her throat, looking away.  
"Um, so what do you do for fun here on land?" She said trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Oh, you know. Eat some pies, try to ride my unicycle, talk to my buddies. The usual stuff. My moirail Karkat is a real good guy. He's kinda loud and angry but once he chills the motherfuck out he's motherfucking great."  
"And does Karkat have a matesprit or a kismesis?"  
"Yeah, his matesprit's Terezi. She's blind. Also never lets anyone forget it." Gamzee let out a small laugh. "But she's motherfucking great, too. Real good at drawing."  
Feferi smiled and giggled at Gamzee. How could Gl'bgolyb think he was dangerous? He was lovely! He loved his friends and had unique hobbies, he was harmless. Feferi knew of the violent Makara history and the revolution of the lowbloods against the highbloods, but Gamzee didn't seem to be like that at all. Gl'bgolyb was wrong about him.  
"I'm sorry to get you all wet like that." Feferi said, referencing to the wet patched on his t-shirt.  
"Don't motherfucking worry about it, Feferi. It's just a t-shirt I got plenty more just like it." He smiled at her kindly and she grinned up at him. He was so tall! And Feferi herself was just below average in the height charts. She watched his throat as he gulped down some more Faygo. The lump moved with each mouthful that went down. Feferi's cheeks went fuchsia once more as she realised she was staring at someone she barely knew.  
"This is my first time on the surface. I can't believe how hard it is to walk on dry land! I almost fell over, but thankfully you were there to help. Thanks." She looked up at him with grateful eyes and his face flushed at the sight.  
"No need to thank me, I was just motherfucking helping out. Anyone would've done that. Really, it's nothing." He said looking to the side. Feferi bit her lip. Did she embarrass him? She giggled.  
"So, tell me about your other friends." She said politely.

They talked the whole night. Their conversations moved and twisted and turned from one topic to another, they laughed and joked about all kinds of things: Eridan and his silly scarves, Sollux and his weird bees, the other highbloods that lived not too far away from Gamzee, the FLARPers and their crazy, sometimes dangerous, antics and Feferi's home life and hobbies. At one point, Gamzee got one of his pies and started to eat it. Feferi decided that it couldn't hurt that much if Gamzee had been using it to calm down for sweeps. It made her feel very warm and her head felt fuzzy, which led to her flailing all over Gamzee while he laughed at her reaction.

By the end of the night, Feferi didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay on the horn pile with this strange and wonderful troll and hear more about his life. But she knew Gl'bgolyb was waiting for her and Eridan was probably worried, too, if he was even back. She said her farewells and promised to return at some point. Gamzee said he looked forward to it, and they held each other for a few seconds. She breathed in his scent: musky and like sea-salt from the ocean water Feferi had soaked him with. When they broke apart, they stared longingly at one another. Her lips parted and so did his. Her hands lingered on the back of his neck and he moved his hands from her back to her hips. She stood up on her tip-toes and he pulled his head down to meet her lips with his. The kiss was slow and very passionate. Her knees trembled and she felt like she was going to fall but he caught her leg and pulled it up beside his. Her heart beat in time with his and in that moment, they were one.

They reluctantly pulled away as the first beams of light broke through the horizon. She grinned at him and whispered:  
"Oh, I will definitely be back." At that, Gamzee laughed and they kissed one more time before breaking apart. Feferi got back into the water and almost fell backwards because she was still saying goodbye to him. Once she was no longer visible and submerged into the sea, she burst out laughing like a maniac. She was definitely flushed as could be for Gamzee Makara.


	3. Accidental Discovery

**Accidental Discovery**

Feferi swirled as she swam further down to the ocean floor. She closed her eyes, remembering the wonderful night she had just experienced. She kicked her legs as hard as she could, giddy with the memory of kissing Gamzee. In her ecstatic state, she didn't notice the fellow sea-dweller returning from his own trip to the surface. She smacked head-first into Eridan, causing both to be extremely surprised.  
"Fef? What the hell are you doing here?" Eridan asked after realising who had just bumped into him.  
"I was just coming back from the surface. Where were you?" Feferi's brow creased as she stared at her moirail. He looked like he had been in some kind of fight. His violet blood mixed in with the ocean water and he seemed to have a yellow stain on his cape. He looked guilty of something, like he had betrayed Feferi in some way.  
"I was on the surface, too. I… I've kinda got a kismesitude goin' on with one of the land-dwellers." Feferi's eyes were wide.  
"A kismesitude with who?" She cupped his head in her hands and examined the bruising on his face.  
"Sollux Captor. He's a yellow-blood, hence the stains on my cape." Eridan looked down away from Feferi's gaze.  
"Why do you look so ashamed, Eridan? We're all entitled to relationships, even hate relationships. Speaking of which, the reason I was on the surface was to visit Gamzee Makara. It started off as just a friendly visit, but now I have to say, I'm definitely flushed for him." Eridan's head shot up and his eyes were cold and hard.  
"Flushed for a Makara!?" He yelled. "What the hell, Feferi!? Have you lost your damn mind!?" Feferi knew this was coming. She decided to throw it back in his face.  
"Yes! I'm flushed for him! And I'm pretty sure he's flushed for me too!"  
"How would you know that?" Eridan replied cockily.  
"Because we kissed! It was wonderful and we kissed! It was totally mutual and brilliant and the best thing I've experienced in my life." Feferi was resilient. She wasn't backing down. Eridan could see that and sighed in defeat.  
"Alright, Fef, you win. Date the Makara boy, I don't even care. Just promise me you'll be safe and you'll tell me if he hurts you, okay?" Eridan looked up at her. She grinned at her moirail.  
"Okay! But now, you have to tell me about Sollux Captor." She swam a bit further forward and Eridan groaned and followed her.

Gamzee sat in his pile of horns and pondered the night he'd had and the company he'd spent it in. Feferi Peixes was honestly the sweetest, kindest troll he had ever met. Her giggle brought a fluttering feeling in his heart and her smile made everything seem brighter. He touched his lips where hers once were. A faint smile twitched on his lips as he grabbed his Husktop from his miracle modus. Karkat was online and Gamzee needed to tell him something.

'HeY mY mOtHeRfUcKiN mOiRaIL. hOw'S mY mAiN bRo DoInG?'

'HEY GAMZEE. WHERE WERE YOU ALL NIGHT? I WAS WORRIED YOU PIECE OF SHIT.'

'I wAs JuSt HaNgInG wItH fEfErI pEiXeS. sHe'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg GrEaT, mAn. I tHiNk I uP aNd GoT fLuShEd.'  
Gamzee waited for Karkat to respond which was taking a few minutes.

'IS SHE FLUSHED FOR YOU?'

'It WoUlD bE a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe If ShE dId.'

'WHAT DID YOU TWO DO FOR A WHOLE NIGHT?'  
Gamzee laughed at that. Karkat was always so worried about everyone.

'YoU dOn'T nEeD tO aLl Up AnD gEt WoRrIeD bRo. AlL wE dId WaS tAlK. aNd We MaDe OuT a LiTtLe.'  
Gamzee smiled because he knew what was going to happen next.

'WHAT? DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE MATESPRITS NOW? WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED.'  
And Gamzee laughed rather loudly and told his moirail about Feferi Peixes.

Feferi waved goodbye to Eridan once she had helped fix him up after the brutal session with his kismesis. They had talked about both of their romantic endeavours and laughed and had fun. Eridan seemed very happy with his kismesitude and Feferi hoped to be just as happy in a matespritship with Gamzee.

Once alone, Feferi thought about how she was going to tell Gl'bgolyb about her breaking her promise. She could blame the fact that they were both young and had wild, uncontrollable emotions. That might work. She definitely wasn't going to let her lusus hold her back from happiness. Feferi took off to confront her lusus.

Gl'bgolyb was of course, happy to see that Feferi had returned. Feferi was going to stay adamant in her decision. If Gl'bgolyb disapproved, she would just have to deal with it.  
"Hello, Feferi. Did your trip to the surface go well?" Gl'bgolyb asked kindly.  
"Yes, it did. In fact, I had a great time. I talked to Gamzee and he is a lovely guy. He's not psychotic or dangerous or evil at all. Actually, I think I'm flushed for him." Feferi squished her eyes together. Gl'bgolyb simply sighed and a large tentacle lifted up from the ocean floor, offering Feferi a seat.  
"I knew this day would come. You've left the ocean, met a boy and now you want to leave me forever."  
"No! It's not like that at all! Gl'bgolyb, I love you! I would never want to leave you! I just really want to be with Gamzee! He's wonderful. He brings me such happiness and I've barely known him two nights! I'm not going to leave you to live on land with him, that would just be irresponsible and very unwise. I can hardly even walk with these sea-dweller legs. And I have a responsibility to you and to Alternia. I haven't forgotten that."  
"Well, it's good to know you're not out of your think-pan. I just want what's best for you."  
"I know you do. And I really think Gamzee is best for me. Anyway, we're not officially matesprits so there's nothing for you to worry about. That is, until I go up and see him again." She said playfully, swimming off Gl'bgolyb's tentacle and up towards the air. Gl'bgolyb caught her around the waist and pulled back down a Feferi caught in a fit of laughter. She hugged her lusus and made way for her hive.

When she got back, she noticed Gamzee was also online. Breathing in, she opened up a chat box with him and began to type.


	4. Accidental Growth

**Accidental Growth**

Feferi had made plans to visit Gamzee again. He had seemed very pleased with the arrangement. Feferi didn't know how to bring about her feelings. Talking to him always made her feel dizzy and words just spilled from her mouth. She was going to wear something nice, but seeing as she lived on the bottom of the ocean, her options were rather limited. Either her regal outfit which had been passed down through her bloodline. The Imperial Condesce herself first owned it. It was skin-tight and accentuated the curves of those who wore it.

The other outfit was a gift from Eridan that he picked up from the Maryam troll on one of his visits to the surface. It was a dress; pink like her blood with short sleeves that covered her shoulders, the neckline was like a semi-circle that showed off her well-defined collarbones, the skirt billowed out and had a parfait underneath. She really liked looking at it. It hung in her wardrobe, looking pretty. Well, she didn't want to make any of the land-dwellers intimidated by her regal outfit; it was the very same one the Condesce wore during her conquest of the universe. Not many of the Ancestors were one her side and something told Feferi that if she wore that outfit, not many of the current alive trolls would be on her side either.

So the dress it was. Feferi had only worn it once before. Just to make sure it fit her correctly. The Maryam troll definitely knew her way around a needle. It fit like a glove.  
But that was back then and this was now. Feferi had grown slightly since then and she wondered if it would fit. Trying it on, she wondered what Gamzee would think. She hoped he liked it. She pulled the dress down over her head and looked into her mirror. It seemed to fit perfectly well. The only obvious difference was her sudden gain of boobs. The dress squished them a little bit but not too much to be uncomfortable. She smiled and sighed quickly. She didn't realise how fast she had developed. But now that she was acquainted with the land above, perhaps she would ask the Maryam troll to tailor it to fit her newly found chest. Feferi couldn't wait to make more friends.

Eridan had always loved Fef. She was his moirail for as long as either of them could remember. Of course, there was the time he felt differently about the love he felt for her. He thought that maybe it was more flushed than pale. He did eventually tell Feferi about his feelings, but she rejected him saying that she didn't feel that way about him and that she still loved him but only in the most platonic sense. Eridan was of course heart-broken, but he knew that Feferi would never hurt him and that being her moirail was perfect in itself. She always knew how to cheer him up, always knew when something was wrong. Eridan felt so guilty for hiding his relationship with Sollux from Feferi for so long. It had been over two perigees since he and Sollux first established their kismesitude. It was wonderful and violent. Eridan had never felt so alive. His bruises and cuts didn't act as a reminder of the pain but rather of the ecstasy. Sollux knew his way around a bone bulge. Eridan shook his head clear of the memories, kept himself focussed. He had to think about how to help Feferi stay safe and stay happy for as long as possible whilst she was with Gamzee.

Eridan remembered her talking about her finding it difficult to walk on the land; Eridan could teach her. He found it difficult at first, but he learned to adapt and now was capable of walking as well as he could swim. Feferi would be able to get the hang of it quickly. She was a fast learner. Eridan knew that from the many times she had beaten him at games he had taught her how to play. Feferi was a smart girl, but when influenced by the powerful pull of flushed feelings she had almost no control over what she would do. Eridan was afraid that the Makara would hurt her and she would be so flushed that she would let him and not tell anyone. The tales of the Ancestors had been taught to trolls of all castes since they were grubs. It was well known that Gamzee's Ancestor, the Grand Highblood, was an insane and murderous troll who treated all castes badly except Her Imperial Condescension who would have had him murdered in a horrible and excruciatingly painful way had he tried to harm her. They had a great understanding. Powerful though he was, she was always going to win in that particular fight.

Eridan thought of Feferi's nature and how different it was to the Imperial Condesce's. She had been a powerful Empress who ruled the universe with an iron fist. She was the one who implemented the pail system for troll reproduction. She was feared by all who knew of her. Feferi, on the other hand, was always kind and compassionate towards others. Her love of cuttlefish could not be compared. She was always smiling and happy to see whoever she met. One day, she would take on the title of Empress and would control the universe as the Condesce once did. Eridan feared for Feferi when that day would come. He would help her in any way he could. She was his moirail after all.

Gamzee thought about Feferi more than he'd liked to admit. She had captured his heart the moment she emerged from the water. Her smile made him happier than all the Faygo in the world could. He barely knew her when that happened but after they had spent a whole night together, he felt like it was a crime to have never talked to her before. It hadn't been the first time he had felt flushed for someone before. For a whole sweep, he had hid his feelings from Tavros. When Gamzee brought it up, casually so as not to surprise him, Tavros had kindly rejected Gamzee's offer. Tavros had felt that to take their relationship further than bros might ruin what they already had. Also, Tavros was thinkpan over hooves for Vriska who was also the one that broke his legs. Gamzee didn't particularly like her, though who was he to judge who his bro wanted to be flushed over. Gamzee was genuinely fine with Tavros not wanting to be his matesprit. He got it.

He and Tavros were still best bros, though. They rapped together and there was never any awkward silence or any feelings brought back up. It was cool. And anyway, Gamzee was into Feferi now. She had suggested a second trip to the surface when they talked on Trollian the day before. Her quirk was so funny. It was about as strange as his was and he thought of that as being another reason they should totally be matesprits. Gamzee thought of the kiss once again for the hundredth time. How he bent down and she needed help to stay standing. He couldn't wait to feel those sensations again. Unless, of course, Feferi was going to meet him again to tell him that she didn't see it happening or that her lusus forbade it. Gamzee hoped it wasn't for either of those reasons and that he would see her again soon.  
For the meantime, he sat on the beach in his usual spot, eating a pie and watching the colours melt into each other as the moon hung low in the night sky.


	5. Accidentally Mixed Emotions

**Accidentally Mixed Emotions**

Feferi swam up through the ocean quickly and happily, kicking her feet like her life depended on her getting to Gamzee's hive. She was wearing the dress that she so adored. The beach was very close by; she could see the water's edge washing up against it. A dark figure was sitting at the beach already. She suspected it was Gamzee waiting for her. She smiled as she broke through and popped her head out of the water. Gamzee grinned at her with that far-off look in his eyes. She pulled herself up next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He responded by resting his hand on her hip and kissed her gently for a short time.

Feferi snuggled into his neck and breathed him in. He smelled just like she remembered.  
"Hey." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt. He smiled in response.  
"Hey. That's a motherfucking beautiful dress." He kissed her forehead.  
"I'm glad you like it." She smiled.  
"I'd like anything you wear. You're a motherfucking miracle." His other arm held her tightly to his chest and he buried his face into her hair. She grinned at the gesture.  
"Hey, it's getting cold. You wanna go inside?" Gamzee suggested.  
"Yeah. Could you pick me up? I still can't seem to get the hang of walking." Feferi asked politely. Gamzee put his arm under her legs and held her up with his other. They looked into each other's eyes for a second then Gamzee moved into his hive. He took her to a different room this time, up on the next floor into a large room with purple walls and cushiony pillows. Gamzee placed Feferi down onto the pillows and sat close to her. She lay down and turned on her side towards Gamzee. He chuckled and mirrored her actions. She pecked him on the lips once he was lying in front of her.

"Gamzee?" She asked.  
"Yeah, Feferi?" He replied.  
"Are we matesprits?" She looked at him with big eyes.  
"Do you want to be matesprits?" He asked curiously.  
"Well, yes. I do. Do you?" Feferi smiled at him. He grinned and moved forwards to kiss her.  
"That would be motherfucking miraculous." Feferi laughed and kissed him again. This one was less gentle than before but more passionate by far. Gamzee pulled Feferi onto him, kissing her neck as she breathed into his ear. She slowly pulled her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it upwards, over his head and his arms. He returned the favour by running his hand down her back and up the skirt of her dress. She helped him take it off and they stripped down until there were no layers between them.

Gamzee was gentle; he went at a pace that was both comfortable and pleasurable for Feferi. She gasped at his touch, melted at the sound of him moaning her name. She had never felt anything like it before. Gamzee started to quicken his thrusts, panting and smiling slightly. Feferi kissed Gamzee's neck and moved her head, leaving short kisses, down to his shoulder. Suddenly, Gamzee got to a spot that made Feferi yell out in ecstasy and throw her head back. Gamzee brought her head back down to kiss her. She moaned into the kiss and he smiled at the noise. They continued like this, Feferi moaning and yelling, Gamzee kissing her and grinning, until Gamzee gave a final groan as he came and Feferi rolled over next to him, panting and sweating, her royal blood colour flushing her face. Gamzee was breathing heavily, but stood up to go and clean himself off.

When Gamzee returned, Feferi sat up, smiling up at him as he pulled his jeans back on. He sat cross-legged in front of her. She kissed him briefly and they touched foreheads.  
"You gonna wash up or do I have to carry you again?" He asked playfully.  
"I can do it myself." She stuck out her tongue. "I just really like this moment."  
"I get that." Gamzee smiled at her. She smiled back. Then she stood up and wobbled over to where Gamzee had cleaned himself. She wiped sweat from her body and cleaned her face with some water she found. She turned around to find Gamzee smiling like he had a secret.  
"What?" She asked, pouting.  
"Nothing. Just enjoying the view." This made Feferi laugh quite loudly and shook her head. She picked up her dress.  
"Well the view has received its curtain call. Sorry!" She giggled as she pulled her dress on along with her underwear. She didn't wear shoes anymore; she saw no point. She turned to Gamzee, who was getting up and still not wearing a shirt. He stood in front of her, his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I have never been flushed so much in my whole life than I am with you." Feferi whispered.  
"Being flushed for you is the best thing to happen to me in so long." Gamzee closed his eyes as he held her tightly in his arms. Her lashes fluttered and a tear rolled down her face. She didn't want to leave that room, that moment. She held him close like it would stop time from passing.

But of course, it did. The sun was about to rise; they had spent another long night together, though it felt like only minutes. Feferi lingered before sinking back into the ocean, swimming reluctantly into the depths of the blue waves. She swam home and talked to Eridan on Trollian, though she was feeling melancholic of being parted from her newly found matesprit. After a while, she fell asleep in her hive where she was alone and Gamzee was nowhere to be seen.

Gamzee spent his day sleeping for short amounts of time and only thinking of Feferi when he was awake. Her laugh, her tears, her unsteady walk. She haunted him to his very core. Never before had he felt that way about anyone. His past flushed feelings were never as strong as the flushed feelings he had for Feferi. How could he have been so blind before? She was the answer to the emptiness he felt and the light that guided him through the dark. He knew deep down that she would be the one to help him find peace. And now she was his matesprit.


	6. Sadness Accidentally Found

**Sadness Accidentally Found**

Feferi had been spending more and more time on the surface with Gamzee. She would always make time for Eridan and Gl'bgolyb but Gamzee had become her main priority. Though she was spending a lot of time with him, and felt that she knew him better than she knew herself, she had still not met any of his friends. Not even his moirail, Karkat. It bothered Feferi that she didn't know such important trolls in her matesprit's life. Gamzee seemed to be perfectly happy to just spend time with her. He was constantly amazed by her: the life in her eyes, the joy in her smile, the way she made him feel. He was always happily surprised and she was so unpredictable. Of course, Feferi loved being with Gamzee. It was her favourite activity. She had been practicing walking on the land more, as well. It took some time, but now she was fairly adaptable to the dry land.

One day, when Feferi was staying over at Gamzee's hive, she brought up the issue of meeting the other trolls.  
"I still haven't met your friends, Gamzee. Spending time with you is wonderful, but I feel like I'm missing out on a big part of your life." She said after getting comfortable in the horn pile.  
"Well if meeting my bros is what you want to up and do then that's not a motherfucking problem, princess." He kissed her lightly which made her smile.  
"I mean, I haven't even met your moirail yet!" She exclaimed. "What if that's the wrong way around and I've done everything wrong!?" She seemed genuinely upset about that thought. Gamzee took both of her hands.  
"You didn't do a motherfucking thing wrong. All you've done is be a motherfucking miracle." He said, smiling at her with his goofy grin. She climbed over to him.  
"Well, I am pretty miraculous." She said grinning.

The next night, Gamzee took Feferi out to meet his friends. They had all decided to gather at Terezi's hive as it had both protection from the sun (Terezi's lusus didn't want any more trolls to go blind) and a beautiful forest that was the complete opposite from anything Feferi had experienced before. Though Feferi could walk properly now, Gamzee still supported her in case she was to trip over herself again. In the water, Feferi was graceful and strong but up on land, she was clumsy and unbalanced. Gamzee could see that, and felt because she was helping him, it was only right that he help her.

The trip to Terezi's hive took a while, but they got there eventually. It was beautiful. The trees were tall and stretched into the sky. The pink leaves fluttered in the wind and crunched under Feferi's feet. She'd chose to wear her shoes for this particular outing. She chose well. If her feet had been bare, they would have gotten dirty very quickly. Feferi looked all around her in amazement. The forest was eons more beautiful than under the waves of the ocean. Gamzee watched her as she stared at this new experience. She looked so happy, so carefree. A faint smile found itself on Gamzee's face.

Feferi noticed Terezi right away; she was short, with hair that reached her shoulders and hid her blind eyes behind a set of red glasses. Gamzee had told Feferi what had happened. How Vriska had used her psychic abilities to control Tavros, who then used his psychic abilities to control Terezi's lusus who then controlled Terezi and made her look directly at the sunlight. It caused her to go blind and she and Vriska had never had their friendship completely fixed since then. Vriska wasn't coming to this particular get together. She was busy looking into her ancestor's background. Vriska had become almost obsessed with Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, looking through various journals and searching for buried treasure chests that may contain clues to the secrets of Mindfang's life. Vriska aspired to be like her ancestor. In her FLARPing times, she would always pillage and plunder, beat down and murder, just like a true pirate captain would.

Feferi was slightly relieved to not meet Vriska. She seemed rather intimidating. Tavros was also absent as he was helping Vriska track down as much history about the Ancestors as possible. Those that were there included Terezi, Karkat, Nepeta, Equius, Kanaya and Sollux. Terezi and Karkat were the only ones other than Feferi and Gamzee that were in a redrom relationship. Equius and Nepeta were close moirails and Gamzee had previously told Feferi that Nepeta was secretly flushed for Karkat but he sadly did not feel the same. That Nepeta was flushed for Karkat wasn't as secret as Nepeta would want. Equius had never been in a redrom or blackrom relationship and his flushed or otherwise feelings had always remained clouded in mystery. Sollux was, of course, in a kismesitude with Eridan. He had previously had a matesprit who, in another of Vriska's psychic revenge crimes, had died. Her name was Aradia Megido. She was a burgundy-blood, and loved exploring ruins. As revenge for Vriska breaking Tavros' legs, Aradia had sent ghosts to haunt Vriska. Vriska, in return, used her power to force Sollux to kill her. Sollux still hadn't quite gotten over it. Kanaya Maryam had never had a matesprit. She instead enjoyed being an auspistice to anyone who needed one. Though she had at one point had flushed feelings for Vriska, Vriska's interest in Tavros had sent her into a state of unwillingness to have a red or blackrom relationship. She spent most of her time creating outfits for her fellow trolls.

Feferi thought that they were all such nice trolls. They all cared deeply about one another and had great friendships together. They welcomed Feferi as not only a royal fuchsia-blood or even as Gamzee's matesprit but as one of their own; a shining new edition to their group. They accepted her for who she was and she was so grateful of that.

At one point, Kanaya had asked Feferi how she and Gamzee had met. Feferi replied with the tale of the slipped finger and the overly-happy greeting. They all laughed about it.  
"…And I knew which spot on the beach to look because I had seen it before and it had Gamzee's butt print on it!" They laughed.  
"Yeah, you sit there a lot, don't you Gamzee?" Asked Karkat.  
"Hell yeah. It's the spot I get my motherfucking chill on." Gamzee replied.  
"Why do you sit there so often?" Feferi wondered.  
"Waiting on my lusus. He hasn't come back in a while. I motherfucking worry about him." Gamzee's eyes held a hint of sadness. "He just went out into the ocean and never came back." Feferi looked at her matesprit with sad eyes. Had she known that, she would have said something, offered to look around the ocean for him. Instead, she left it for another time when they were on their own.

But for that moment, she was enjoying herself. Watching the pink leaves rustle in the wind, surrounded by the new friends she had made.


	7. Making it Look Like an Accident

**Making it Look Like an Accident**

Feferi looked at the serene face of her matesprit. She felt his chest rise and fall with each breathe. She had a look of mild concern on her face. Looking over his face again and again, she took in each detail of this face that was so familiar.  
"Tell me about your lusus." She finally said. Gamzee was silent for a moment, opened one eye to look at Feferi lying on his chest.  
"Goatdad goes out into the ocean a lot. I don't know what he up and does out there but I haven't seen him in a few sweeps. I watch out for him just in case he comes back to the hive to lay on some motherfucking wisdom." Feferi bit her lip.  
"Do you think he's lost?" She asked, her voice squeaking with a pained sadness.  
"Nah. He's really smart. I don't think he'd be the kind to all up and get lost. It could happen." He smiled sadly.  
"Well, if he's in the ocean then I can look for him! My lusus has tentacles that spread all throughout the ocean. Gl'bgolyb can find anything if it's in water."  
"Feferi, you do-  
"No. I want to help you. You are my matesprit and I'm flushed for you. And when you're flushed for someone, you want to make sure they are as happy as possible."  
"But I'm fine not having a motherfucking lusus."  
"Fine is not happy."  
"I'm happy with you."  
"And I you, but surely you would be happier knowing you have a lusus who cares about you and wants to know how you are and how you turned out."  
"I don't need a lusus if I'm happy with my motherfucking life." Feferi looked away. She knew there was no point trying to fight it. Feferi had never thought of herself as someone who could make another troll feel as happy as they could be. Gamzee was always so content with whatever happened. He obviously didn't that Feferi wanted to help him become happier. She sighed. All of a sudden, Gamzee sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
"Don't be sad because of my lusus, Feferi. I am so motherfucking chill with everything. I don't need anything more than my friends and you to be really motherfucking happy. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long while and if a lusus is supposed to make you happy then I don't need one because I couldn't get any happier." Feferi smiled and turned her head to peck his nose.  
"If you say so." She said then started giggling. He laughed lightly at the sight of her smiling again. Feferi then pounced on him, kissing him repeatedly all over his face and rolling about attack-kissing him and receiving attack-kisses back from him.

Feferi swam back to her hive in a dreamy haze. She made sure the cuttlefish in her hive were all doing well before going to visit Gl'bgolyb. Though Gamzee had told her he was perfectly happy, Feferi still wanted to check up on his lusus. He could be dead for all she knew. She was going to find out, with or without Gamzee wanting to know.

She floated down to her lusus and sat on one of her huge tentacles.  
"Hello, Gl'bgolyb! Has Eridan been feeding you well?"  
"Yes, he's such a good young troll. What is it you want, Feferi?"  
"Well, I would like a favour if that's not too much to ask."  
"Not at all, what would you like?"  
"Gamzee's lusus hasn't been around for a while. Gamzee has no clue where he could be. I was hoping you could try and find him. I imagine he would resemble a goat-like sea creature."  
"Well, I'm not promising anything but I can certainly try. What would you do after I find him?"  
"I guess I might try to convince him to come back and fulfil his duties as a lusus to my matesprit. I am the future empress of this universe, he will listen to me."  
"And what if he is unresponsive or even beyond this life?"  
"Then I will leave it and let it be. Gamzee didn't exactly ask me to find him. Actually, he told me not to worry about it at all." Gl'bgolyb stroked Feferi's hair as a motherly gesture.  
"You never stop caring about others feelings, do you?" She said in a slightly exhausted tone.  
"It's when you stop caring that you stop being you." Feferi said with a determined stare.  
"…I'll try to find Gamzee's lusus. For you."  
"Thank you, Gl'bgolyb."

Feferi felt better now that she knew she was doing something to help her matesprit. He made her so happy that she just wanted his life to be just as wonderful as hers was. Feferi knew that Eridan objected to her plans to bring Gamzee's lusus back. He claimed that Feferi was "stickin her nose in somethin that did not wwant to have a nose stuck in it". He was as eloquent as usual. Feferi hadn't talked to her moirail face to face in a while. They were both so busy; her with her matespritship and him with his kismesitude, topped with the fact that she had entrusted him with the duty of feeding Gl'bgolyb. He had so many duties and commitments that neither of them had any time for each other anymore. Feferi, of course, was sad about that but she also understood that moirallegiances didn't last forever especially when one or both moirails filled their other quadrants. Feferi and Eridan still chatted everyday over Trollian, but it wasn't the same as before.

Feferi climbed into her sopor slime-filled pod and began drifting off into a long, content sleep. She dreamed about Gamzee, about his lusus, about Eridan and Gl'bgolyb. Her dreams never made much sense to her. They always mixed in multi-coloured swirls and bubbles that burst into a new scene made up from the thoughts that threatened to implode her head while awake. Her dreams were Feferi's main way of discovering what she wanted to do, deep down. A recurring dream of hers was that she was in her hive being terribly happy but then a noise would come from her wardrobe. When Feferi would go to investigate, the space that she kept the royal clothing that the Condesce passed down to her would come alive and wrap around her wrists and her ankles, holding her down while the Imperious Condesce herself would appear from the dark and raise her double trident with that evil grin spread across her face.

At that point, Feferi would always wake with a start. That dream had never made much sense to her. Clothes couldn't come alive and even if they could, Feferi doubted the Condesce would waste her time on the troll that would one day replace her. The Condesce was in perfect health, and though almost every troll that had ever existed was her enemy, she was still alive and ruling. She was indefinitely the oldest creature in the universe. Feferi was still young but her bloodline meant that she would live for just as long as the Condesce had.

Feferi dreamed still, her mind turning over and over itself. No matter what situation her think pan threw at her, she was determined to find the whereabouts of Gamzee's Goatdad. It was very important to her because so was Gamzee.


	8. Avoiding an Accident

**Avoiding an Accident**

It had been a while since that night when Feferi had asked Gl'bgolyb to search for Gamzee's lusus. Feferi was starting to lose hope in Gl'bgolyb's searching skills. Feferi would check in on Gl'bgolyb every night but wouldn't do it so much that it detracted from her time with Gamzee. She didn't want him to get suspicious, she would tell him when or if Gl'bgolyb ever found his lost lusus. It wasn't looking good. Gl'bgolyb had told Feferi that she had searched almost half of the ocean already, and the ocean of Alternia was bigger than anything Feferi had ever seen.

While swimming back from visiting Gamzee, Feferi visited her lusus with a hopeful heart but an understanding of the likeliness of Gamzee's Goatdad being found. To her surprise, Gl'bgolyb's glubs were happier than the last few times Feferi had visited with the hope of finding Goatdad. Gl'bgolyb had found him; he was hidden in a cave, surrounded by his own blood swirling through the ocean waters. Gl'bgolyb's tentacle had sensed high-caste blood in the water and went to investigate the source of all the dark purple blood spoiling her clear blue ocean.

Goatdad was in a critical condition. He needed medical attention quickly. Gl'bgolyb had discovered a spear- not unlike the ones Eridan shot at meals for Gl'bgolyb- burrowed into his tail. The only reason the cut had bled so much was that the spear had not been removed or tended to for so long. Gl'bgolyb had removed the spear, with the help of another two tentacles, and wrapped the wound in copious amounts of seaweed. Of course, Gl'bgolyb was not a sea-creature medical marvel like Feferi, so she was bringing Goatdad back to Feferi's hive where Feferi could help heal the highblood lusus.  
"He'll be here soon. It will take less time to bring him here than it took to find him so don't worry. You can tend to his injuries as soon as he gets here. I strongly suggest staying until he does get here."  
"But what will I tell Gamzee? He's expecting me to come to Karkat's hive soon!"  
"Unless you want Gamzee's lusus to die, you will have to stay here until he gets here." Feferi remained silent.  
"Of course. I'll tell him I can't make it." She swam away, drifting back to her hive to give her matesprit an excuse.

Once inside her hive, she changed the binding on one of her fish's tail fin and got to her desk where she looked for her matesprit's username on her friends list on Trollian. She found him quickly and typed up a chirpy greeting.  
')(-Ey, gamz-E-E! It was gr-Eat talking to you last night! 38D'  
'It SuRe MoThErFuCkInG wAs FeFeRi. I mIsS yOu AlReAdY.'  
'Aww! I miss you too gamz-E-E! But t)(at's w)(y we )(ave trollian!'  
'HoNk. :o)'  
'List-En i )(av-E som-E bad n-Ews. I cant mak-E it to karcrabs party! I )(op-E you ar-E not too disappoint-Ed.'  
'WhY dO yOu NeEd To Up AnD mIsS oUt?'  
'W)(al-E, gl'bgolyb n-E-Eds som-E k-Elp wit)( an injur-Ed s-Ea cr-Eatur-E s)(-E just found! If I do not go it will di-E!' It wasn't exactly lying so to speak. Feferi was simply keeping certain aspects of the truth from Gamzee.  
'WeLl If ThAt'S tHe MoThErFuCkInG rEaSoN tHeN i CaNnOt ObJeCt. I cOuLd HaNg BaCk ToO iF iT'lL mAkE yOu FeEl BeTtEr AbOuT aLl Up AnD nOt GoInG.'  
'Oh, gamz-E-E! That is so SW-E-ET of you!'  
'NaH iT's NoThInG. iF iT's FoR yOu I dOn'T mInD mIsSiNg OnE oF kArKaT's WeIrD dInNeR pArTiEs.'  
'But i cannot l-Eav-E t)(-E oc-Ean. It would b-E boring for you!'  
'I'lL jUsT uP aNd ChIlL oN tHe BeAcH pRaYiNg To ThE mIrThFuL mEsSiAhS tHaT yOu Do A gOoD jOb FoR tHaT sEa CrEaTuRe.'  
'T)(ank you gamz-E-E! –Ev-Ery tim-E i c)(at wit)( you i just r-Emind mys-Elf w)(y i am flus)(-Ed for you.'  
'I dOn'T nEeD a ReMiNdEr. I'vE aLwAyS gOt YoU oN mY tHiNkPaN oNe WaY oR aNoThEr. :o)' Feferi smiled to herself and kept talking to him until she felt sleepy. Even then, it took her a while to finally retreat to her sopor slime pod.

Feferi waited for one night and half a day for Gamzee's lusus to arrive at her hive, wrapped in one of Gl'bgolyb's huge tentacles. Feferi patted the tentacle as a signal to release and the tentacle followed the order. Unwrapping the seaweed-covered Goatdad, Feferi got a good look at what she had to work with. It was as Gl'bgolyb had said; a large gaping wound stared painfully at Feferi. The bleeding had seemed to have subsided for the most part, which was probably a good thing given that the custodian before her was meant to be taking care of the troll that was most likely watching the surface waters above from the window of his cosy hive. Feferi took Goatdad to one of the bigger medical rooms meant for large sea creatures. She hadn't used that room since the hunting incident in which Eridan accidentally speared his own lusus. Luckily, he wasn't seriously injured and Feferi could save him. She couldn't, however, save him from Eridan's clumsiness as the poor custodian had to endure plenty more, less damaging, hunting accidents. Eridan was always too quick to pull the trigger on things that weren't a threat.

Feferi had to work quickly if she didn't want Goatdad's wound to become infected. Goatdad was lucky to have gotten here in time; he was also very lucky that it was Gl'bgolyb that had found him and not some other custodian-eating sea-dwelling lusus. If Feferi hadn't requested that Gl'bgolyb find Goatdad, it would be hard to know where he would have been.

Her hands moved fast with surgeon-like precision. She cleaned the wound of any germs that would cause infection, removed any remains of the spear that had definitely come from Eridan's Ahab's Crosshairs. Feferi kept the shards in a small bag that she would use as evidence against him later on. Making sure the wound was clean of any harmful objects, she stitched him up and bound it tightly. She took him gently to one of the recovery rooms. She got one of the nurses (sea creatures that could comprehend glubs and had opposable thumbs) to make sure he was in a stable condition and told it to contact Gl'bgolyb when he woke up. The nurse exclaimed that it would tell Gl'bgolyb right away if there were any new developments. Feferi thanked the nurse and went to wash herself of the purple blood before going to rest. Now the only thing she had to worry about was letting Gamzee know that his lusus was resting in her hive recovering from surgery performed by no other than Feferi herself. Feferi was dreading that conversation.


	9. Accidental Teasing

**Accidental Teasing**

Gamzee had reacted well to the learning of his lusus being quite close to him. He understood Feferi's motives and had been forgiving to her actions. His reaction to his lusus being in a hospital like sea-shell at the bottom of the ocean being tended to by many native fish people was not as calm. He, of course, wanted to see Goatdad. He wanted to make sure his custodian was alright. That was understandable. Sadly, Gamzee didn't have the right set of organs for such a task. Feferi repeated over and over that Goatdad was out of harm's way and that she had performed the surgery herself and had left him in the very capable webbed hands of her nurses. None of this consoled Gamzee, who was honking in distress repeatedly. Feferi then decided to calm him down by wrapping her arms around him and resting his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his long black locks and whispered soothing words until the honking died down to a calming silence.

Gently pulling his head up, she assured him that everything would be fine and there was nothing to worry about. She would bring Goatdad to Gamzee as soon as she thought him fit for the travel. He nodded in agreement to the plan and kissed her.  
"You're too good for me, Feferi." She shook her head.  
"No. I'm just good enough." She smiled and kissed him again. "Hey, you know what? The next time I'm down there I'll talk to him and ask him if there's anything he wants to say to you. I'll tell you directly through Trollian and you can find out how he's doing straight from his mouth."  
"That's a motherfucking fantastic idea. You must be perfect. Smart, beautiful, caring and kind and you want me. You're a motherfucking miracle."  
"Oh, shoosh. I'm not all that great. But maybe you should talk more about how wonderful I am just to make sure." She laughed and he grinned before kissing her slowly.

She smiled into the kiss and started to remove her clothes. Her skirt came first, then her top. She pulled Gamzee's top over his head and shifted his pants down to his ankles. In their underwear, they moved into a lying position and the kisses grew more passionate as skin touched skin and fewer layers came between them. Gamzee slid off Feferi's panties and kissed her neck, moving downward. He kissed her collarbones all the way across and down to her chest, heaving with each gasp she gave. His lips pecked at her hips and moved down to her inner thigh. She was pulling his head upwards as he moved to the back of her knee and he only complied after thoroughly licking and sucking the sensitive spot. He kissed all the way up her thigh, stopping to suck on different spots until he reached the spot Feferi desperately wanted him to focus on. His tongue traced words onto the pink canvas of Feferi's nook. Feferi shivered in delight as Gamzee found the tip of her bulge and began to suck on it, brushing his tongue along it every now and then. He stroked her quivering legs and continued sucking and licking until she couldn't handle it anymore. She squealed out loudly as she came and relaxed, breathing heavily with a contented look of exhaustion on her face. Gamzee licked her dripping nook, tasting the sweet juice he had created. Feferi looked away, biting her lip as her face went pink with embarrassment.  
"Stop that." She said, the smile sounding in her voice.  
"Why should I?" He teased.  
"Because it's embarrassing!" She giggled.  
"Me thinking your nook tastes delicious is embarrassing?" He laughed.  
"Yes, to me it is." She said, sitting up and looking at him like he had done something wrong.  
"But why would that be embarrassing? I would take it as a motherfucking compliment." He grinned.  
"Yeah but I don't think my nook would taste that good that you would lick it all up even after I've finished."  
"Do you want to taste?" Gamzee stuck out his tongue as an invitation.  
"No! You're so weird!" She said laughing and throwing a horn at him which consequently honked against his head.  
"Okay, but you're missing out."  
"Speaking of missing out…" Feferi trailed off as she brought her head down to Gamzee's bulge. She licked the side playfully and then dragged her tongue up the bottom. She reached the tip and began sucking gently on the tip of the purple bulge of her matesprit. She licked the end quickly but not as lightly, pouting her lips into a suck at the tip again. Her tongue followed the small indented line and Gamzee let out a moan. She moved her head to the right and began sucking on the sides of his bulge, licking whilst moving to the next spot she would suck on. She made her way back to the tip and held it in her mouth on her tongue as she slid it deeper in. Gamzee breathed heavily as Feferi closed her mouth around the bulge and pulled away slowly, finishing it off with another quick lick of the tip. She began sucking on the end of the bulge again, quickly and bobbing her head back and forth. She continued this until Gamzee let out a loud moan and came directly into Feferi's mouth. She pulled away and stuck her finger in her mouth. Showing him the purple goo on her fingertip, she looked at him mockingly and asked:  
"Do you want to taste?"

They laughed and lay together like that for a while. They gradually got dressed while talking about nothing in particular, laughing and being happy with what they had in that moment.

Feferi swam home with thoughts of Gamzee filling her mind. He seemed so fragile when he was honking in distress and she was patting his head on her chest. He was definitely concerned about his lusus' wellbeing and Feferi was glad of that. It meant he was sensitive and caring and that he didn't mind that his lusus had left him all those sweeps ago. Feferi would make good on her promise; she had already messaged one of the nurses to check Goatdad was able to glub for Feferi's visit. Feferi had a few of her own questions, though. Like what happened to get him in such a mess or what he could remember about the moments before he passed out in an underwater cave. She decided to leave the important troll-custodian questions to the actual troll Goatdad had abandoned. Feferi was, of course, upset that anything or anyone would hurt her matesprit like that. She would definitely give him an earful after he had spoken to Gamzee. That is, if he would be well enough to hear it.


	10. Accidental Overdose

**Accidental Overdose**

Feferi pressed the close button on Trollian. Goatdad and Gamzee had just been conversing: simple things like how Goatdad was doing and what Gamzee had been up to over the sweeps. Goatdad apologised to Gamzee for the lack of his presence. Gamzee had told him that it was 'motherfucking fine' yet Goatdad still felt he needed to do something to make up for his time away. He was going to live with Gamzee again as the experience of being shot with a spear had made him realise his mistake. He thought he was doing Gamzee a favour: teaching him how to fend for himself, but all he did was make him dependant on sopor slime and other trolls to take care of him. Feferi was happy to hear that. Goatdad knew his mistake and was prepared to face the problem that he had created. Feferi didn't like to think that Gamzee had a problem. She probably felt that she could fix him. But only Goatdad could fix that particular hole in his life.

After looking at his condition, Feferi believed Goatdad would need to stay in the hospital for a few days. The stitches were still healing, slowly but surely. He needed to rest. Feferi had already talked to him about what had happened to him. She decided not to get into an argument with him because any stress on his body could cause the stitches to open. He had told her about how he was just swimming about, minding his own business when suddenly, a strike of blue shot through the ocean and buried itself into his tail. He snapped it in half, not pulling it out because he was no fool, and found a safe place to wait for help. He knew something would pick up his high-caste blood and come looking for him. He then went onto thanking Feferi for helping him so quickly and for making sure he was alright. Feferi had told him repeatedly not to mention it, but he persevered in thanking her.

Seeing as Feferi already had evidence against Eridan, she didn't really need any more to confront him. Though she would have liked some more to back up her accusation, she would take what she got. Swimming over to Eridan's hive, the bag of blue spear shards that she had collected from Goatdad's surgery patted her leg gently with each stroke she made. She spied Eridan from one of the windows. Swimming into his hive she yelled as loud as she could:  
"ERIDAN AMPORA GET YOUR GLUBBING BUTT DOWN HERE!" She watched him slowly come out from a room.  
"Fef? What's up?" His voice was noticeably scared and well it should have been. Feferi was pissed as hell.  
"Do you care to explain why I found THIS," She held up the bag in his face, "In MY MATESPRIT'S lusus?"  
"Uh, well, you see…" He rubbed the back of his head. Feferi squinted her eyes at him.  
"GO ON!" She moved her head forward until she was head-on with him.  
"I was out one day lookin' for lusus for Gl'bgolyb to eat and I saw this real fast one so I decided to, y'know, kill it. But when I shot it, I realised that this wasn't your average low-blood lusus so I backed off. I realised it had the same blood as Gamzee so I didn't want to tell you in case you got mad at me. Ironic how that works, eh?" He laughed nervously. Feferi shook her head.  
"Eridan you GLUBBING IDIOT! You should have told me! Then I would have solved the problem faster and PUMMELLED YOU TO THE GROUND!" At this point she had already started punching him on the arm.  
"Geez, Fef, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was that goat guy. I just wanted to see if I could shoot it." Feferi rolled her eyes.  
"That is SO like you. Here, your stupid spear got stuck in his tail." She handed over the bag forcefully. "Try to not shoot any glubbing lusus that goes faster than the average low-blood the next time you go hunting, okay?" She stormed out of the hive and left Eridan there feeling very guilty and looking it as well.

Feferi fumed in her hive. She furiously swept from room to room looking for something to calm her down. She looked at her sopor slime-filled pod and hesitated. Sopor slime seemed to calm Gamzee down. He always seemed happiest after eating a pie. And it did make her feel good the first time she had tried it. What was the harm?

She took out a finger and scooped up the green slime that filled her pod. She put it into her mouth and instantly felt a rush of warmth in her body. Another scoop made her feel almost giddy, and another made her forget that she ever had problems to begin with. Once she had started, she felt she couldn't stop. It was so good and just kept getting better. She began swirling in the room, the cuttlefish being bumped every now and then. She had never felt so relaxed and happy before. It was amazing. She continued spinning and dancing until she blacked out and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke to a view of cuttlefish and aquatic hoofbeasts looking over her in awe and worry. She smiled at them, why were they so worried about her? She slowly lifted herself off the ground and went to her desk to check her Trollian for messages, she was shocked by the amount of trolls that had been trolling her since the night before. Only it wasn't since just the night before. Feferi had been unconscious for two days. She had taken too much sopor slime and blacked out for two days. Two days. Most of the messages on Trollian were Eridan asking if she was okay or why she wasn't online. The rest were all similar messages from Gamzee. Feferi decided to talk to Gamzee first. She could let Eridan know she was okay in person.

Gamzee was relieved to know she was still alive and that she hadn't been seriously injured. Feferi told him about the sopor slime and Gamzee told her that when you hadn't taken sopor slime before, you should never take on more than your limit. Gamzee had, in fact, suffered that experience before and was very sympathetic. Feferi imagined Eridan would yell at her. It seemed all he ever did was yell at her. Gamzee asked her not to use sopor slime any more. He didn't want her to make the same mistakes as him and wanted her to be safe. She promised that the only use she would have for sopor slime would be for sleeping in. He thanked her and told her that he missed her kisses. She laughed and told him that she was seriously hungry so she was going to find food and talk to Eridan. After telling him that, she followed through on her words.

Feferi took a long time eating her food. Perhaps it was her sub-conscious putting off talking to Eridan. She really didn't want to face his disapproval again.


	11. Accidental Plotting

**Accidental Plotting**

The last time Feferi had visited Eridan's hive, she was fuming at him over his wrongdoing. This time, she wore the look of shame as she sheepishly entered his room. The moment he saw her, he rushed to hug her.  
"Fef! Where have you been!?" He exclaimed, voice dripping with relief. "I've been so worried, Fef. Why didn't you send me a message on Trollian?" She gently pushed him away and looked at the ground.  
"I… I did something bad. I was really mad at you, so I went home to try to calm down and… I had seen Gamzee eat sopor slime before so… I thought, what was the harm in it? But I had a bit too much… I'm so sorry to make you worry, Eridan! I was angry; I didn't know what I was doing!"  
Eridan didn't respond. He stared at his moirail of nearly seven sweeps but didn't recognize the troll before him. Feferi had changed. It was all Gamzee's fault. She would never have even thought about eating sopor slime if he hadn't shown her. Eridan didn't show the anger that he felt in that moment. It would alert Feferi to his plan. He had to cut out the land dweller for her sake. If he didn't, she would be seriously injured: he could tell. It would start with a blackout high on sopor slime, sure, but what after that? She starts passing out at his hive, getting into his weird cult, drinking that disgusting red liquid he has everywhere. Eridan wasn't going to let Feferi go any further off the deep end. He had to end it.

Eridan told Feferi that he forgave her. He did, it wasn't a lie. It was Gamzee that Eridan could never forgive. Eridan hugged Feferi and told her that he understood and that it wasn't her fault. On the outside he was comforting and gentle though contradicting his outside appearance, his think pan was running over the many ways he would kill the highblood land dweller who poisoned his moirail. Eridan was not going to lose her to some cultish stoner clown.

Feferi left and so Eridan began planning properly. He would have to make it look like an accident, so his spear gun was out of the question. He knew that purple-bloods were strong but he was of a higher caste. Still, underestimating the enemy is how you get yourself killed. Eridan would have to be quick, sneaky and it would have to take place on land which was not Eridan's favourite venue, but it would have to do. The killing would take place that night. Early, so the land dweller would be tired after waking up. Eridan would be alert and awake: ready for the battle.

And so he was. Eridan's head poked out of the water, his eyes narrowed as he focussed on the Makara hive. He gripped the knife he had taken from an underling of the sea; the blame would lie on one of them. Slowly, he crawled out of the waves and onto the sandy ground. He approached the open door and entered quietly. Listening out for Gamzee, he heard a soft honking from the room above and made his way up to do what he should have long ago. He opened the door, prepared for a fight but instead what he found, was something definitely unexpected. Gamzee, sleeping quietly in nothing but his underwear, blanketed by the sleeping grace that was Feferi Peixes. Eridan saw how happy she was, even in her slumber, and dropped the knife. He began to tear up and wondered how he could have even thought about ending something that made her so happy. It was his duty as her moirail to make sure she was content. Eridan could never do that if Gamzee were gone. Eridan wiped his eyes and turned to leave.  
"Eridan… What are you doing here?" Asked the sleepy voice of Feferi. Eridan turned to look at her puzzled face. He smiled.  
"Nothin', Fef. Go back to sleep." He said as he turned to leave.  
"Wait, why is there a knife there?" She asked, her voice becoming less soft.  
"Uh, no reason! I-I will just take this now and leave you to your matesprit. Bye now!" He said, quickly retrieving the knife from the floor and leaving the hive.

He was a damn fool. He woke Feferi and now she was going to ask questions. He couldn't lie to her forever; he was bound to give in at some point. It was dumb to go in there in the first place. Why did Eridan think that in any universe Feferi would be happy to be rid of Gamzee? Why did he think that she would forgive him? Eridan knew he was prone to doing before thinking but it was ridiculous for him to actually attempt to murder Gamzee Makara and get away with it. Eridan was ashamed of himself yet again. He went to the one place he was accepted.

Sollux Captor's hive was, as always, buzzing with possibilities. Eridan walked in and Sollux looked up from his screen. He was probably writing more code for something Eridan didn't know about.  
"Hey, loser. What are you doing here?" Sollux asked.  
"I was feelin' bad so I came here to fuck." Eridan answered in an almost monotone.  
"Sweet. Let me just finish off here." Sollux typed a few quick words and turned in his chair to a violent kiss that turned to Eridan sitting on top of Sollux with him in between Eridan's legs. Sollux grabbed at Eridan's hair and pulled him in closer. Eridan pulled off his cape and scarf and ripped open Sollux's shirt. Sollux returned the favour and pushed Eridan onto the ground, bringing himself down with him. They removed their pants and underwear and Sollux entered both Eridan's nook and his ass. Eridan whimpered with pleasure as Sollux thrusted harder and faster. Eridan scratched at Sollux's back and moved up to bite his neck tasting the familiar mustard blood. Eridan pushed Sollux down and smirked as he penetrated Sollux's anus and fingered his nook as Sollux panted on the ground. Eridan loved that sight. Sollux bit his lip as Eridan found the most sensitive spot and gasped out when Eridan then focussed directly on pounding his ass. Sollux started moaning louder and louder until he climaxed and got him cum all over Eridan's face. Eridan only got more turned on by this and moved until he was sat on Sollux's chest and rubbed his bulge until he came onto Sollux's gasping face.

After they had cleaned up, Eridan borrowed one of Sollux's shirts as he had not brought a spare one. Eridan looked up at Sollux who was busy with his coding. He remembered Feferi's face as she slept peacefully on top of Gamzee. He wanted that. He wanted a red relationship. Sollux had been his kismesis for so long, it was hard to remember why they made the arrangement.  
"Sollux."  
"Yeah?" Sollux replied in a bored tone.  
"I don't want to be in a kismesitude with you anymore."  
"What do you mean?" He said sounding more interested.  
"What would you say to us being matesprits?"


	12. Accidental Moirallegiance Issue

**Accidental Moirallegiance Issue**

Feferi pushed herself up quickly. She concentrated on something nobody else could see and narrowed her eyes.  
"What's up, Feferi?" Gamzee asked still half-asleep.  
"My moirail needs me. I can feel it."  
"Well you aren't going to be much motherfucking help dressed like that." He referred to her outfit of nothing more than a t-shirt that was far too big for her as it belonged to the troll she was just cuddled up to.  
"You're right. WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" She jumped up and ran to the nearest article of clothing she could find. Gamzee rolled onto his back and chuckled lightly.

Eridan stared at Sollux who in turn stared back at Eridan. Sollux had not expected that. Eridan had not expected such a slow response.  
"Matesprits? Really? Us?" Sollux eventually got out.  
"Yeah! I mean, we aren't very good at the whole 'hate relationship' thing anyway."  
"Yeah, I suppose. But still, it would feel like betraying Aradia. She was the last troll I ever felt flushed for. I can't just ignore that."  
"And I totally understand that but don't you think she'd want you to move on? I mean, she sounds pretty great and understanding and stuff."  
"She was pretty great and understanding and stuff. It just doesn't feel right to do that. If I could ask her, it would make it a whole lot easier. But unless you can talk to ghosts, it's a…" Eridan looked at Sollux with sad eyes. "It's a maybe. I'll think about it. You should go back to your hive, you look kinda tired." Eridan nodded.  
"Yeah, I'll let you think and get some rest." He turned and walked out of Sollux's hive. He clasped his head in his hands and stared into the void of his own stupidity.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Do you just hide all my clothes when I'm sleeping?" Feferi said as she frantically went through the horn pile looking for her skirt.  
"No, that would be motherfucking pointless." Gamzee said as he 'helped' find her shoes.  
"So then where are my motherfucking clothes?" She yelled. Gamzee grinned at her use of his word. "Hey, baby, could you stop just sitting there, I need to go now." Gamzee was too busy picturing Feferi as a juggalo like him. She threw a horn at his head.  
"HONK!" He yelled in surprise.

Eridan walked with shame spread over his face. Why did he ask such a dumb question? That was so dumb of him. He was just dumb. Dumb Ampora. That would be his new name. 'Hey Dumb, why are you so dumb all the time?' 'I don't know, I just am.' He sighed. He really wished he wasn't dumb, that he was as smart as everyone else. He wished Sollux wouldn't have to be subjected to his dumbness all the time. Poor Feferi. She had had to deal with his dumbness from an early age. She wasn't nearly as dumb as he was; she was so not-dumb it kind of balanced his dumbness.  
He got to the shore and walked in. Swimming back to his hive was always refreshing. The salt water enveloped him in an icy cold embrace. He loved that feeling. It reminded him of all of the times he went back to his hive as a younger troll after visiting the land dwellers. He knew he 'hated' all of them and wanted to kill all of them, wipe them of the face of Alternia, etc., but it was nice to talk to them and get out of the ocean sometimes. He would be rather sad if there was only ocean. If you don't have variety, you got nothing.  
He got to his hive. It was as he had left it. His lusus welcomed him back with a fatherly stare and a new shirt. Eridan thanked him and went to his respite block. He got changed and was about to go into his sopor slime-filled pod when there was a loud crash and a bedraggled Feferi burst into his room.  
"Eridan! Tell me why you are sad!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him forcefully.  
"Uh, Fef what are you talking about?" Eridan asked her.  
"I felt that you were sad and that you needed me so here I am! Best moirail." She said into his shoulder. Eridan smiled gratefully at the short mass of energy that was his moirail.  
"Well, you see, I kind of asked Sollux to be not my kismesis anymore but my matesprit and well, he's thinking about it." Eridan said sadly.  
"Then you are so in. He would be a huge idiot to not want to be your matesprit! Why wouldn't he?"  
"Because the last matesprit he had died?" Feferi bit her lip.  
"Yeah I can see the complication there. But he's thinking about it, right? So there you go, that's not a no."  
"Yeah, it's not a no." Eridan said thoughtfully. "Thanks, Fef. You really are a great moirail."  
"Of course I am!" Feferi giggled.  
"Did you come over here from Gamzee's place?"  
"Yeah! How can you tell?"  
"Because you're wearing his boxers as shorts." Eridan said flatly. Feferi looked down at her appearance and laughed guiltily.  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't find anything else." Eridan laughed and they hugged some more.

Sollux sat at his desk typing code frantically. Suddenly, a Trollian box popped up.  
'HEY SO FEFERI TOLD ME ABOUT YOU AND ERIDAN'S THING.'  
'yeah iit2 weiird riight'  
'WHAT'S WEIRD IS THAT YOU'RE STILL HUNG UP OVER ARADIA. SHE'S GONE, BRO. YOU SHOULD MOVE ON TO GREENER PASTURES. THOUGH SAID GREENER PASTURES IN THIS METAPHOR IS ERIDAN SO YOU'RE CALL.'  
'hey ee ii2nt 2o bad'  
'I AM SURE HE'S NOT BUT UNTIL HE STOPS TELLING ME IN GREAT DETAIL THE TYPES OF ACTIVITIES YOU TWO GET UP TO I AM GOING TO STAY ADAMANT IN CALLING HIM THE *BIGGEST DOUCHELORD OF ALL TIME*.'  
'that2 2o funny kk you 2hould ju2t 2hut iit before 2omeone 2teal2 all your great materiial and po2e2 a2 the funniiest guy ever whiich iis actually you'  
'YEAH I KNOW RIGHT. BUT STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT. ARE YOU GOING TO BE DOUCHELORD'S MATESPRIT OR NOT?'  
'ii hone2tly dont know kk'  
'THEN THINK REAL LONG AND HARD ABOUT IT BECAUSE THIS IS NOT GOING TO GO AWAY FOR A WHILE.'  
'ii know'

Sollux closed the box and got out of his chair to climb into his pod. He was going to think about his life and his choices until he gave himself a concrete answer to Eridan's question. But first, he needed a nap.


	13. Accidental Guilt

**Accidental Guilt**

Eridan had been hanging out with Feferi and Gamzee since asking Sollux to be in a red relationship with him. He had still received no answer from the mustard-blood troll to, what Eridan was calling, the huge fucking mess of a question that would ruin Eridan's love life forever. The hanging out started off rather quietly, the only noises breaking the silence being Feferi trying to break the ice with some fish pun game. Gamzee would always lose but he didn't mind. It made Eridan feel great which resulted in everyone slowly thawing out of the ice of anxiety. Feferi's plan had worked and she felt like a puppet master of happiness. Now her moirail was getting on with her matesprit and his mind was on something other than the crippling fear of rejection and lack of love for the rest of his life. Gamzee seemed to like Eridan enough that he could be in the same room as him for all of the days the Eridan was still feeling mopey. Feferi didn't want Eridan to be sad but she also wanted to spend time with Gamzee. Of course, she couldn't have sex with Gamzee when Eridan was around. That would just be disrespectful. It was getting harder to control her urges, though. She really wanted Sollux to give Eridan an answer soon. Every little thing that Gamzee did made her want to jump on him. The way he sat with his hand on her lower back which occasionally moved to her butt, the dopey smile that he gave her when she giggled, his chest moving gently with each breathe. All these things and more made Feferi wish Eridan would leave. She, of course, would never say that to him. She was too polite. Eridan was going through a tough time and he needed support. Feferi was more than happy to give him all the support he needed. If only support meant that she could have sex with her matesprit whenever she wanted. Being a moirail was hard. She needed advice from one of the best moirails she knew.

')(-EY! Karcrab! I need some advice.'  
'OH HI FEFERI. WHAT'S UP?'  
'W)(ale, you sea… -ERIDAN IS DRIVING M-E NUTS!'  
'WHY? WHAT'S HE DOING? IS THIS THE WHOLE THING WITH SOLLUX?'  
'Yes, it is! )(e is always just AROUND! Gamzee and I can never get any alone time! And I know )(e's pretty fishstressed right now but I )(ave N-E-EDS!'  
'CAN'T YOU JUST TELL THE SHITBAG YOU NEED YOUR SPACE?'  
'No! T)(at would krill )(im! I know my moirail and )(e is V-ERY COD-EP-ENDANT!'  
'THEN JUST DEAL WITH HIM UNTIL SOLLUX MAKES A DECISION.'  
'But w)(at if Sollux says no? –Eridan would be around even MOR-E! And he would be even MOR-E SAD!'  
'LOOK, FEFERI, THERE ISN'T MUCH I CAN SAY ON THE MATTER. EITHER YOU PUT UP WITH HIM OR YOU TELL HIM TO LEAVE YOU AND GAMZEE ALONE FOR A WHILE. I'M PRETTY SURE HE CAN HANDLE BEING ON HIS OWN FOR A WHILE.'  
'I'm sorry, I didn't reelise t)(at you )(ad never met –Eridan. )(-E CANNOT )(ANDL-E B-EING ALON-E! IT IS LIT-ERALLY ON-E OF )(IS BIGG-EST F-EARS!'  
'…I HAVE AN IDEA. WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM THAT HE SHOULD GO SEE HIS LUSUS FOR SOME QUALITY TIME. THAT WAY, HE'S NOT ALONE AND YOU AND GAMZEE ARE.'  
'Crabcatc)( you're a G-ENIUS! T)(ank you so much for t)(e kelp!'  
'NO PROBLEM. YOUR MY MOIRAIL'S MATESPRIT, I HAD TO KELP.'  
'38D'  
'I MEANT HELP. I HAD TO *HELP*.'

Feferi decided to act on Karkat's words of wisdom immediately. She told Eridan that his next couple of nights should be spent with his lusus. Seahorsedad probably missed having him around. Eridan thought about it for a while and finally agreed that it was probably best for him to stay at his hive for a while.  
"Besides," He said, "Gamzee makes me really uncomfortable."  
"You have no idea." Feferi told him with a pained smile on her face.  
Eridan then made his way back to his hive, leaving Gamzee and Feferi alone.

As soon as Eridan's horns were fully submerged, Feferi grabbed Gamzee by his collar and pulled him in for a long kiss which turned to her pulling his shirt off and bringing her head down to take off his jeans. She reached into the back of his boxers and grabbed his ass. He honked in surprise but obliged by removing her clothes. Feferi pulled down his boxers to his knees and wrapped her legs around him. She held onto his neck and the back of his head as he entered her nook and moved her up and down. She let her head fall back as she moaned a week's worth of pent-up sexual frustration. Gamzee moved her onto the ground and she spread her legs wide as he thrusted hard and fast. Her chest heaved up and down as she let out loud moans of pleasure. Gamzee moved down to kiss Feferi again. It had been a long time for him, too. He missed the taste of Feferi's lips and the way she grabbed at his hair. Feferi rolled Gamzee over and put him so that he was sitting up against a wall. She kissed him as she grinded on his crotch, bouncing up and down every now and then. She moved quickly and Gamzee breathily told her he was about to cum so she grinded more until she felt like she was on the point of orgasm. Then, with a loud yelp, Feferi had an orgasm that was very long overdue. A few seconds later, with some help from Feferi's handiwork, Gamzee had his orgasm, too.

Feferi traced circles onto Gamzee's skin and she remembered how nice it felt to just lie there with her matesprit, wearing little more than a contented smile, after having amazing and passionate sex with him. Gamzee ate sopor slime in little amounts. Feferi stayed away from eating the stuff after her blackout adventure. Gamzee respected that and didn't force her to watch him eat it. She really didn't mind, as long as she wasn't eating it herself. She really felt happy. For about two minutes. Then she felt extreme guilt about getting rid of Eridan to have sex with Gamzee. She sat up all of a sudden and when Gamzee asked her what was wrong, she replied that she needed to make it up to Eridan.


	14. Accidental Flush Crush

Accidental Flush Crush

Eridan had never realised how cool it was to have a seahorse for a lusus. Before, he had always taken it for granted and sometimes he even wished for a different lusus. But Eridan was taking full advantage of his amazing custodian now. They would go out swimming through the ocean and shooting things with giddy abandon. There wasn't a thing in the world that could make them any less happy. All thoughts of Sollux were washed away with salty ocean water and blue beams of destructive energy. They were getting back from a pleasant swim one night. Eridan's hive was oddly tranquil but Eridan liked it like that. Not much happened anymore but Eridan needed that. He needed to be calm because the alternative wasn't healthy.

Feferi had recently begged him to forgive her for 'getting rid of him' because he was stopping her and Gamzee having sex. Eridan told her it was completely fine and he was glad their relationship was still going strong. She asked him to hang out with them more to help her conscience but he declined claiming that he needed some alone time with his lusus and didn't want her interfering. She laughed and left. Eridan was happy.  
He had talked with Karkat about them. Karkat told him that they needed space from his 'whiny mood swings' which made Eridan angry at first but he soon realised that Karkat was right. Eridan had been acting like a child and his moirail shouldn't have to suffer for that.  
So Eridan reconnected with Seahorsedad. It was probably the most healthy life choice he had ever made. Seahorsedad understood Eridan was in pain and needed cheering up so he tried his hardest to make him happier. He had late-night feeling talks and they would hug and Eridan would cry and in the end, Seahorsedad made Eridan the happiest he had been since he was a grub.

Once settled into his hive, Eridan checked up on his Trollian account. Feferi had sent him a few 'Are you sure you don't want to come over?' messages. Eridan smiled and shook his head. He loved that girl but she needed to stop worrying so much. Nobody else had contacted him; he didn't think they would have. He did some catching up on a couple of websites he had neglected for a while. He was just about to go and have a feeling talk with his lusus when a message popped up from Sollux. Eridan was surprised and clicked the window open carefully.

'hey youre not bu2y are you?'  
'no go ahead'  
'okay. you can under2tand how ii would be a little cautiou2 of going red with you, right?'  
'wwell yeah i heard wwhat happened to aradia'  
'exactly. iit would be hard two ju2t iignore what happened two her.'  
'i get that'  
'ii 2stiill blame my2elf even though ii diidnt do iit on purpo2e.'  
'sol you shouldnt blame yourself you didnt knoww wwhat wwas goin on'  
'yeah ii know. iit wa2 a long tiime ago and aa would want me two be happy.'  
'yeah'  
'ba2ically, ii thiink you 2hould come over 2o we can talk. whenever you want ii dont miind when.'  
'sure of course ill be there as soon as possible'  
'great.'

Eridan was trembling. With what, he didn't know. Fear? Excitement? He just didn't know. He said goodbye to his lusus and grabbed his cape. He exited his hive quickly and made his way to the land.

Gamzee watched Feferi worry. He had her in his arms and even though she may have seemed to be calm and kept together, Gamzee knew she was worried about her moirail. He lifted her head with the tips of his fingers and looked solemnly into her eyes.  
"He is fine. Stop worrying, Feferi." He said slowly. He kissed her forehead and she slumped into him.  
"That boy just makes me so stressed!" She complained.  
"But you care about him and he knows that. If he had a real problem, he'd go to you. So you can motherfucking chill, babe." Feferi pursed her lips and rolled over out of his arms. He followed her and rolled to her side.  
"I know he's fine. I just feel so guilty that I made him go away so that I didn't have to go a little bit without sex."  
"He told you he understood. It's motherfucking peachy." Gamzee kissed the back of her hand.  
"Yeah. Peachy." She smiled.

When Eridan arrived at Sollux's hive, his breathing was uneasy, his palms were sweaty and he felt like he was about to die. He could only assume that Sollux was feeling the same way for two possible reasons: he was about to ask him out or he was about to tell him that it would be better to be 'just platonic' or maybe not even platonic, maybe he wanted to just tell him that he was a disgusting piece of crap that wasn't worth his time and he never wanted to see him again. Eridan was half-hyperventilating by this point in his inner monologue. He realised he had been standing ten feet away from the hive for almost five minutes and decided that moving forward was probably his best option.

Cautiously, he knocked on the door and heard the silent snap of fingers as Sollux put his bees to sleep. Eridan always thought that was so cool. He was also rather afraid of being stung, the reason he got to witness the trick in the first place. He was so afraid that he couldn't concentrate on hate sex which Sollux got very annoyed at and he ended up putting the bees to sleep to shut Eridan up. Eridan smiled slightly at the memory. His nostalgia was cut short by Sollux poking his head out of the door. He grinned nervously at his guest which was returned with an equally nervous smile.  
"Hey. So glad you could make it. Do you want to come in? Have a drink?" Sollux asked in a shaky voice.  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Eridan followed Sollux's guidance and sat down. Sollux brought Eridan a drink in a can, Eridan wasn't sure what it was because he didn't look- he was too busy watching Sollux fidget with himself. The tip of his nose was slightly yellow and he was biting furiously at his lip.  
"So… what did you want to tell me, Sol?"  
"Uh… Yeah, no I should get to it right away, right?" Sollux half-laughed half-sighed. "Okay so you asked if I'd like to be red with you rather than black. Which is… Well, we have really great black sex and you know that." Eridan nodded. "And I'd like to be in a red relationship again, I mean it's been a while." Eridan nodded again, heart pounding. "So, I suppose, what I'm trying to say is…"  
"Is…?" Eridan's eyes were wide.  
"Uh… Yeah. I- yeah, let's do this." Sollux finally choked out.

The sounds of panting filled Sollux's hive. Eridan grinned while he watched Sollux's chest moving up and down. Red sex with Sollux was immensely superior to black sex with Sollux. He was tender and smiled more and Eridan could easily leave wearing the same clothes as he entered in. Eridan was much happier with this arrangement.


	15. Accidental Bubbliness

**Accidental Bubbliness**

Feferi grinned as wide as her royal skin would allow her. Eridan had finally done it. That day would go down in history as the day Eridan was no longer a red virgin. Of course, Eridan didn't have to tell her. The look on his face and the amount of clothing he had on when he had rushed to visit her immediately afterwards told her everything. She had opened the door to find her moirail smiling; face flushed that royal violet with his signature quiff messed up and his shirt hanging loosely out of his jeans. Feferi had jumped on him squealing about her happiness at this new advancement. He had laughed at his enthusiastic moirail and then they re-entered Gamzee's hive to let him know the good news.

"That's motherfucking great, bro. You and Sollux getting all up in this miracle of redness." Gamzee said after Feferi spewed out the headline and the rest of the article.  
"Thanks Gamzee, I really hope this'll work out well." Eridan returned.  
"This is so fantastic! I'm so happy for you! Where's Sollux right now? I love that you're together! I'm just so glubbing happy!" Feferi said repeatedly kissing Eridan's cheek with her arms wrapped around his neck. Eridan blushed deeper and kept a small smile on his face until Feferi released him from her grasp.  
"So you are properly red dating now, right?" Feferi asked after the kissing had commenced.  
"Uh huh. I mean I think so at least." Eridan said looking up shyly at Feferi.  
"So then why aren't you with him right now? I know I could never spend a whole day away from my Gamzee." Feferi giggled as she nuzzled into her matesprit's neck.  
"Well we've only just started dating today it's not as if we're as connected as you and Gamzee are." Feferi nodded but looked vaguely disappointed at this.  
"No I suppose that makes sense." Feferi sighed. "I just want everyone to be happy like me."  
"And I am happy! I'm so happy." Eridan laughed. "You really should just stop wishing so much happiness on people; not everyone can have it."  
"That kind of thinking is really anti-social, Eridan."  
"Yeah bro, miracles for every motherfucker." Gamzee agreed.  
"Wow, you two are absolutely perfect for each other." Eridan mused. Feferi giggled and Gamzee grinned. "Well, it's been a long day. I should really get going now."  
"Oh, okay. See you soon!" Feferi called out as Eridan shut the door behind him.

Eridan breathed in an icy breath and made his way to the sand bordering the ocean. Diving into the salty water, Eridan's gills kicked into action; a sensation Eridan had always loved. There was nothing like swimming through the waters of Alternia with the land behind him and the open sea all around. Fellow sea creatures bustled around doing whatever it was that they did. Eridan didn't pay much attention to them. That was more Feferi's thing. The day's events ran through Eridan's head over and over. He would spin like an arrow at the best parts of the day. Sollux's dorky smile, the way he held him tightly as their bodies moved together like a well-engineered machine. It was the little details that made Eridan well and truly flushed. As he drifted happily into his hive, his lusus was there to greet him and receive the happy news.

Gamzee took a deep whiff of Feferi's hair. She smelled like the ocean and slightly of Faygo. It was the most intoxicating smell and Gamzee was almost addicted to it. She always squirmed when he put his face anywhere near the top of her head but there would usually be enough time to satisfy his hunger for the scent. The same squirming happened this time around as well. Gamzee had no idea why she squirmed every time. Feferi had no idea why he insisted on smelling her head so often. They both just went with it as a loveable quirk of their significant other. Once Gamzee had gotten his daily dose of that salty ocean smell, Feferi wriggled out of his embrace to pout at his incessant sniffing. He chuckled and pulled her in to kiss her forehead. In doing so, he also got to sneakily smell her hair again. Both parties satisfied, they lay there for a while, Feferi talking dreamily about recent events, mostly Eridan and Sollux, while Gamzee listened and made noises of approval every now and then. Gamzee watched the bubbly heir chat about their friends and took note of the way she breathed in shallow breaths in between every other word. She was still not used to breathing on land even after all the time she had spent with him. Feferi wished she could bring Gamzee underwater with her. If only land trolls had gills. Then they could experience the amazing feeling of zooming through the water and floating among the cuttlefish. It felt like you were part of something huge, something bigger than the hemospectrum and troll society. It was truly the most free a troll could feel.

She had brought that up before. Gamzee agreed. He'd like to go into the ocean and visit Feferi's lusus and meet the sea creatures Feferi adored so much. He imagined it would be an amazing experience and would let him get to know his beloved matesprit even better than before. He could also visit his lusus more often. It was all going down under the sea and Gamzee wanted in.

Sitting atop one of Gl'bgolyb's massive tentacles, Feferi glubbed her issue to her lusus. Gl'bgolyb listened carefully and stroked Feferi's long dark hair as she did so. The problem of Gamzee being unable to breathe underwater was quickly solved by an idea Gl'bgolyb came up with. Gl'bgolyb would create a large bubble of air from the suckers on a tentacle. Gamzee would stick his head inside the bubble until the oxygen ran out which would be replaced by another bubble. Feferi would lend him her goggles and take him to the infirmary which held Goatdad. It was fool proof and surely Gamzee would agree to it.

Feferi was right; Gamzee was very enthusiastic about the plan. They walked together to the seaside, Gamzee wearing Feferi's pink goggles and a pair of swimming trunks. Feferi laughed at how silly he looked and tip-toed to kiss him once before they went into the depths. Feferi stuck her head into the water and made loud glubs to signal Gl'bgolyb. A tentacle poked out of the water and beckoned the couple to enter the water. Feferi held onto Gamzee's hand and led him gently into the salty sea. A bubble waited for him just like Feferi and Gl'bgolyb had planned. They slowly made their way towards Feferi's hive. Gamzee was immediately struck by how large it was; much larger than his own hive. When they got into the giant shell-like hive, Feferi quickly took Gamzee into the infirmary. There, in his own designated spot, was Goatdad.

Gamzee talked with his lusus for hours, many tears were shed and feelings shared. Feferi watched him the whole time. It was great to see her matesprit finally get an answer to his lifelong question of where his Goatdad was. It turns out that Goatdad had some major worries about being a custodian. He didn't want to ruin Gamzee's life in some way and when given the responsibility of a whole living being, he just couldn't handle the pressure and left. Gamzee understood. He didn't blame Goatdad. He was just glad that he was alive. After this revelation Gamzee and Feferi returned to the surface. Gamzee was happy to have finally talked to his lusus and Feferi was happy that she could help.


	16. Epilogue to the Accident

**Epilogue to the Accident**

Feferi looked over every detail on Gamzee's body as he gently slept on the floor next to her. He didn't mean to fall asleep but drifted off mid-conversation with her. Feferi noted the messy tangle of hair, the pale grey of his skin and the way his chest rose with each inhale and sunk back after exhaling. She knew she loved him whenever she looked at his face. She wanted to stay with him forever. He was also rather lovely to hug; something she had learned closer to the beginning of the relationship but she had rediscovered it many times since. She wrapped her arm around his sleeping frame and buried her face into the dark, Faygo-scented mess of hair. She held him tightly for a second and relaxed, her arm still draped over him. Moments like this were what Feferi loved the most about her matespritship with Gamzee. Though it was definitely better when he was conscious.

After lying there for a short time, Gamzee shifted onto his side and hugged Feferi's head into his chest.  
"I up and motherfucking fell asleep again didn't I?" Gamzee mumbled sleepily.  
"Yeah but I don't mind, you're so cute when you sleep." Feferi giggled. She stretched her neck and pecked him gently on the lips. He returned with a peck of his own. Feferi grinned up at him and snuggled into his arms where she spent the next little while sleeping with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.


End file.
